YuGiOh!: Skyward Duel!
by celtslol
Summary: Duel Runners are a thing of the past, Stratos Duels rule now, Saber Daniels is king of the DuelBoards and remains undefeated, former champ Joey Torrent attempts to take his crown, can he succeed?
1. Chapter 1  The Rivals Clash

Yu-Gi-Oh! : Skyward Duel!

**Duel! - The Rivals Clash!**

**In a future where Duel Monsters is still as popular as ever, new ways to play the game have been introduced, Duel Runners are obsolete so corporations have decided that the air is next to be conquered by the popular card game, prepare for Stratos Duel's!**

**The MC's voice bellows over the tannoy trying to drown out the screams of thousands!**

"Welcome duel fans to the Saber Dome! the Stratos Duel championships are almost over, the final Duel is set, our champion Saber Daniels Vs. last years challenger and former champion Joey Torrent, duelists, take your place on your DuelBoards and prepare for take-off!"

"Well Joey, back again? i hope you have another rare monster for me to take from you! heheh"

"Listen Saber, ill win this time, ill make it interesting for ya, if i win i take your entire deck...if YOU win...ill give you my DuelBoard!"

Saber baulks at Joey's initial offer, but no matter how skilled a duelist he was, Joeys DuelBoard was state of the art and handled much better than his own.

"Hmm...your on!"

**Before the Duel begins the MC makes another address to the crowd**.

"Duel lovers, for you experts the next 5 minutes will be very boring for you, however for any aspiring Duelist watching! i must explain the rules of the Stratos Duel's!"

**Rules**

**Each Duelist begins with 4000 LP.**

**Duelists use Hoverboards better known as "DuelBoards".**

**A normal deck of 40 cards or more is used.**

**A separate deck known as a Turbo Monster Deck (15-Card Limit) is also used and that's were it gets interesting..**

**Every time a monster is summoned the Duelist summoning it gains 1 Turbo Counter.**

**The maximum amount of Turbo Counters you can earn is 12.**

**Now look at this example card: Sky Fortress Golem (700/1900), it has 3 Turbo Counters on it, not stars like on the other monsters in your normal deck.**

**You cannot Summon a Turbo Monster on the same turn you summoned a monster from your Normal Deck and vice versa, However it is possible to summon a Turbo Monster if you Special Summoned a Normal Monster the same turn e.g. by effect of "Monster Reborn"**

**You cannot use Turbo Monsters for a sacrifice.**

**Turbo Monsters Cannot be sent to the Graveyard, they are removed from the game if they are destroyed so remember to make use of the 15-card limit of your Turbo Monster Deck!**

**Now i know what your thinking "What makes these monsters so special?" well these monsters have all kinds of special powers so don't knock' em till you see' em in action!**

**That's enough blabbering from me so lets get started**!

3...2...1...DUUUUEEELLLLL!

**The 2 DuelBoards rose at least 200 feet into the air and then...WHOOSH!...took off at high speed and began circling the arena, the fans began screaming at the top of their lungs!**

**The Duel**

"Ill begin if you don't mind Saber..."

"Hmph...not at all, not like it'll change anything hahaha"

"Grrr...you'll regret ever insulting me!...I summon the Kaiser Swordsman! (1900/900) then ill place 1 card face down and end my turn"

Joey's Swordsman appeared below the DuelBoards awaiting Saber's counter...

"I summon Metal Material Giant in defense mode (500/2100) then ill play 2 cards face down...you're move loser!"

**A circle lights up on both duelists Duel Disk, this keeps track of how many Turbo Counters they have**.

"Defending on the first turn Saber? how dissapointing!...I activate the magic card Soul Enhancement, i pay 500 LP (4000-3500) an increase my Kaiser Swordsman's ATK by that amount (1900-2400) now my swordsman attack his Giant!"

**The Swordsman lunged forward ready to strike but Saber couldn't help but smile**

"Activate trap Mystic Portal of Doom, this card blocks your attack and destroys your monster, but he'll return in 2 turns"

"No...you'll pay!...i place a monster face-down and end my turn"

"I summon Winged Lion Guardian Beast in attack mode (1750/1100) attack his face down monster!"

**Joey can't help but wince as his monster is destroyed**

"Then ill place a card face down and end my turn"

"Hmm...my move Saber! and ill summon my Dark Lightning Mage in attack mode (1800/1300) now attack his Winged Lion!"

**A bolt of dark energy shoots down and destroys Saber's Winged Lion (4000-3950)**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down, your move "champ" hehehe"

"Ok...i sacrifice Metal Material Giant, in order to summon Red Gearoid! (2600/2600)"

"How did you summon a lvl.7 monster with 1 sacrifice?"

"My Giant can be used as 2 tributes if im summoning another Machine to the field!...so Gearoid attack!"

**Red Gearoids attack leaves no trace of Joey's mage (3500-2700)**

"You really should be trying harder, Joey, ive lost just 50 LP and now one of my best monsters is on the field, and thanks to his special ability, i gain a turbo counter if i destroy one of your monsters in attack mode so i have 4 to your 3"

"Now its time to turn it up a notch, i summon Eternal Ooze in Defence Mode (800/1600) and a card face down, now Kaiser Swordsman Returns to me in Defence Mode, your move Saber"

**Saber looks at his Turbo Deck, but quickly turns his attention back to his hand.**

"Come forth Gear Box Soldier! in attack mode (900/1100) he gains 400 ATK poins for every other machine monster on the field (900-1300) now my machines attack Kaiser Swordsman and Eternal Ooze!"

**The Kaiser Swordsman is destroyed by Gear Box Soldier with ease, but Red Gearoid is having difficulty.**

"What..the?..."

"My Ooze's special effect, i discard a card from my hand and i absorb your monster...and all of its abilities!...plus half its ATK hahaha! (800-2100) now its my turn and i summon Axe Dragon in attack mode (1800/400)...Eternal Ooze attack his pathetic Gear Box Soldier! (3950-2750) now Axe Dragon attack him directly (2750-950) ill stop the torment for now, but next turn YOU LOSE!"

"I'm afraid you've already lost this duel Joey, i activate all 3 of my face down cards, the first is Revival of the Fittest, it brings back any monster iv'e lost with the highest ATK, return to me Red Gearoid! (2600/2600) your Ooze's ATK returns to 800! then i activate Limiter Removal, doubling Red Gearoid's ATK (5200/2600) then the 3rd and final face-down Dust Barrage Hurricane, which destroys all face-down cards on your side of the field"

"You forget Saber, attack me with your Gearoid and all i have to do is discard 1 card and absorb your monster, thanks to Eternal Ooze's ability, now lets see if you got what it takes!"

"Oh we'll see all right, i use up all 5 of my Turbo Counters to summon Booster Knight! (2200/1900) now i activate his special ability, all effect monsters on your side of the field cannot activate on the turn my knight is summoned!"

"Noooooo!"

"Oh yes, Booster Knight! attack Eternal Ooze! (2700-1300) and now Red Gearoid! blast his Axe-Dragon right into the Graveyard!"

"Urghhh...THIS ISN'T OVER SABERRRRRRR!" (1300-0)


	2. Chapter 2 Saber Vs Gidora

Yu-Gi-Oh!:Skyward Duel!

Disaster! – Saber Vs Gidora

**The Duel between Saber and Joey ends in victory for Saber, Joey bet his Duel Board and now has to pay his debt.**

"You lost Joey, you're DuelBoard belongs to me now!"

"Fine take it i won't be needing it anymore"

"Ladies and Gentlemeeeeeeen! Saber Daniels is still the undefeated champion of the Stratos Duel Championships!"

"WOOOOOOO!" "WE LOVE YA CHAMP!"

**Saber walks from the field, folding up his new DuelBoard and carrying it under his arm**

"First things first, a new paintjob tomorrow for my new prize heheh"

**Saber collapses from exhaustion onto his couch, and begins to fall asleep**

"Joey took more effort to defeat than i thought...hes really improved, but im still the best!"

**He awoke a few hours later to find a man standing over him, holding a syringe**

"Hey wait...what the...uuuuuuhhhhhh..."

"Wake up you fool..."

"Huh...where am i?"

"We are going to Duel now, i took the liberty of bringing your DuelBoard along for the ride"

**Saber's restraints are unlocked and his DuelBoard and Duel Disk are laid infront of him, a man wearing an all black robe with a hood covering his face is standing before him.**

"Saber Daniels i challenge you to a Stratos Duel! Over the rooftops of the city that adores you so much, do you accept?"

"Of course i do, if i win, you have to tell me what you want with me!"

"Very well, now step onto your DuelBoard and lets get on with this!"

"Whats your name? I think i have a right to ask..."

"My name is Gidora, and i will be the one to defeat you"

**Both DuelBoards rose high above the city, preparing to duel**

"LETS DUEL!"

**4000/4000**

**The Duel**

"Heh. Since i'm the victim here, ill go first, and i'll summon Infernal Reactor Defender in defense mode! (1000/1900), then i'll place a card face-down and that'll do for my first turn!"

"Very Well, my move, I summon Dark Brute in attack mode! (1800/900) then ill play double summon which allows me to summon again, and i summon Malevolent Sculpture in defence mode (1200/1500) you're move"

**Saber now had 2 monsters to contend with, and because Gidora normal summoned 2 monsters, he was able to get an additional Turbo Counter.**

"I activate Infernal Defence Reactors special ability, i get to draw 2 cards during my draw phrase, now i summon Red Gear in attack mode (1700/1700) now attack Malevolent Sculpture!"

"Activate Trap Card...Field Illusion, i make your monster attack Infernal Defence Reactor!"

"But IDR's Defence is higher than Red Gears ATK?...unless Red Gear would Destroy itself!"

"Exactly, now prepare to say good bye to both your monsters heheh..and since your Reactors DEF is higher than Red Gears ATK you lose LP!"

"Urgh he's right.. (4000-3800), i place 2 cards face down and end my turn"

"I sacrifice my Sculpture in order to summon Night Terror Gargoyle (2100/1600) attack his LP directly my beast!"

"Not so fast, i activate Mirror Force! Destroying all monsters in ATK posistion, that levels the playing field wouldn't you say Gidora?"

"Fool! I activate the magic card Turbo Retrieval Force, i recieve 1 Turbo counter for every monster i lost this turn bringing my total to 5!"

"No, i only have 2 counters, he has more than double that, not good..."

"I place a card face down and end my turn, try and recover from your poor start Saber, it really is no fun when you make it so easy for me"

"I'm just getting started Gidora, now i play Monster Reborn and summon back Red Gear, but he wont be around for long, i can sacrifice him to Summon Red Gearoid from my Hand! (2600/2600) since i know your face down is a trap, i won't attack, your move"

"I use up all 5 of my Turbo Counters in order to summon Turbo Assault Dragon! (2300/2000) he gains 100 extra ATK for each Turbo Counter you have, (2300-2600) making him just as powerful as your Red Gearoid, ill end my turn with a face-down, your turn."

"I play the magic car known as Turbo Skull Master, this doubles the amount of Turbo Counters i have at the exchange of 1000 LP (3800-2800) i now have 6, and i plan to use em all!"

"Urgh...no, you cant!"

"I summon my Fusion Reactor Golem! (2700/2200) and now i activate its special ability, by tributing Red Gearoid i can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

"This...can't...be!"

"You'll regret challenging me Gidora! now Fusion Reactor Golem, attack his LP directly!"

"Heheheh...YOU LOSE!"

"Huh?"

"I activate Counter Balance, i can destroy your Golem at the cost of half my LP (4000-2000) and absorb all Turbo counters from it!, then i activate the magic card Chaos Mirror, which uses a magic card in your Graveyard and i think ill use Turbo Skull Master at the cost of another 1000 LP (2000-1000) i now have 12 Turbo Counters! And ill now use 10 of them to summon my ultimate creature! 3-Headed Gido Dragon! (3800/3000) attack my beast, end this duel!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (2800-0)"


End file.
